A Knight's Duty Is To Protect
by apollo-gize
Summary: Flynn notices things aboard the Van Eltia, but he especially notices when Yuri begins to spend time with a certain Luke fon Fabre. And, as an Imperial Knight, it's his job to protect the innocent from the wiles of a certain delinquent. Yuri/Luke. ONESHOT


**A Knight Lives to Protect**

**Because I like the ever nonsensical Yuri/Luke pairing (to those of us incapable of understanding moonrunes) **

**And I also like Flynn and how he tends to be Lawful Stupid at times/all the time.**

**Slash- Yuri/Luke – Flynn-centric – **Based on the Radiant Mythology canon (Ad Libitum= Guild, Van Eltia= Airship the guild is based in)** so not quite AU?  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Out of everyone that lived aboard the Van Eltia, it had to be Flynn Scifo who knew Yuri Lowell the best. Not Estellise, the princess he had more or less kidnapped (Flynn had decided upon that and was sticking to his convictions), not Raven, not Rita, and certainly not Cless of any of the members of Ad Libitum. It was Flynn who knew of his personality and mannerisms, and as such, he felt it was his responsibility to make sure the guild members didn't get offended by Yuri's often crass nature and ruffian behavior.<p>

Protect them, per say.

It actually wasn't his job, or anything of the sort, Flynn just felt as though it was the best course of action to make sure Yuri wasn't forcefully ejected from the large guild.

Flynn had always been mindful of Yuri since he had kidnapped Estellise, murdered a few individuals, and proceeded to make the Imperial Knights look like buffoons, among other things. Then, he had found out the delinquent had joined Ad Libitum almost two years ago; and Flynn joined as well. His objective was to half keep an eye on the princess, half to keep and eye on Yuri. Since he walked abroad the Van Eltia and began his life as a guild member (the term still left a bad taste in his mouth due to events in his mother country), he took note of Yuri's activities. What Yuri did in his spare time, what missions he went on, who he spent the most time with, who he sparred with; just about everything.

But Flynn especially took notice of when Yuri began spending more time with a certain young noble from Kimlasca-Lanvaldear that _wasn't_ Princess Natalia. Luke fon Fabre! Why on earth was Yuri spending time with him? They had little in common (the fact Luke came from a rich family and had an older brother was a big difference to start with), and the Imperial Knight couldn't have been more confused.

Maybe there was more to take note of.

Yes, that was it! There had to be a deeper reason!

So, Flynn Scifo took it upon himself to take a case study of sorts on the unlikely duo.

He noticed them eating meals together.

He noticed them go walking together.

He noticed them holding hands.

He noticed them, on one occasion, get very, very close...

At that time, Flynn had to stifle a gasp and then flee before Yuri and Luke realized they were being... monitored (the term 'spying' was such an ugly phrase).

It was very clear to Flynn Scifo at this point.

Yuri Lowell, was indeed, interested in Luke fon Fabre, in more ways than one. Well... Flynn wasn't too surprised. Yuri seemed to like flirting with just about anyone (mostly as a joke though), somewhat with little regard to the other party. If they were interesting to him, Yuri would pursue them until he got what he wanted of grew bored and found someone else.

To his merit, however, he was less of a hedonistic playboy than Zelos, and was certainly not an old lech like Raven; Yuri could be at least a little sincere.

Luke was certainly not the first to fall for Yuri's own brand of seduction, but he was the only one (besides Estellise, perhaps), who was so darn innocent and _clueless _about it all! Damn kid couldn't tell when he was being played!

As such, Flynn Scifo, Imperial Knight, member of Ad Libitum, and defender of those preyed on by Yuri(?), took it upon himself to inform the poor kid about what was _really_ happening.

It was a lovely morning, the Van Eltia stationary in a sea of grasses ruffled by a cool breeze, the sky bright and blue. Many guild members were just beginning to stir, and quite a few members were shuffling to the cafeteria to get their breakfast (lovingly prepared that morning by Lilith, Genis and Asch). Flynn, in all hopes of catching Luke by alone, was laying (sitting, rather,) in wait at a small table near the back, sipping on lukewarm coffee. Soon, the redhead appeared, and luckily, without the delinquent at his side.

After Luke had gathered his breakfast and sat down, Flynn saw his chance. He walked over and slid into the seat next to the young noble, who gave a muffled "Hi, Flynn," through a mouthful of pancake. Flynn flashed a quick smile as his hello, and took another drink as he waited for Luke to finish chewing.

Where as Luke was fairly intent on eating his breakfast, Flynn was struggling to figure out how to begin this poor kid about the mess Yuri had gotten him into. He had a brief staring contest with his mug before looking over at Luke intently.

"You know Yuri's twenty-one, right?"

Luke;s fork froze in transit, and he gave the knight a confused look as a but of syrup dripped from the pancake bit.

"E-excuse me?"

"Yuri. He's twenty-one," Flynn said, staring at Luke grimly.

"And?" Luke asked, obviously not seeing the problem at all.

"Oh, I dunno, it's just that he's... four years your senior? Or is it five?" the blonde asked, leaning a bit closer to the redhead. "Don't you think that might cause some... conflict?"

Luke flushed and set his fork down, gaping incredulously at Flynn.

"W-what difference does it make? M-my rite of adulthood is only a few years away...!" he sputtered, visibly flustered.

"By then, Yuri will be twenty-four. You're still a lot younger than him, Luke. What will your parents say?"

"M-my parents?"

"Yes, your parents! You're a noble, Luke, for goodness' sake! You can't bring home some murdering criminal almost half a decade older than you home with you to fancy dinner parties! I'd be surprised if your own king hasn't heard about Yuri's criminal acts!"

"C-criminal? Yuri? Flynn, what are you-" Luke began to protest, before getting cut off by the knight.

"In our home country, Yuri is a criminal! He's killed military officials, kidnapped Estellise, destroyed private property-"

"Kicked Flynn's ass more times than he would like to mention, saved him on more than one occasion, kept Estelle safe, not to mention, oh, you know, saved an entire country and all its residents from certain death and destruction?" Yuri finished for Flynn, sauntering in and sitting on Luke's other side.

The blonde gaped, stopped mid-tirade by the very man he was speaking of. Luke's attention was, at this point, very much focused on Yuri, who had taken it upon himself to finish Luke's breakfast for him. Flynn finally came to his senses and smacked the table with a fist.

"Yuri, what the hell! What are you even DOING?" he sputtered, probably more upset than he should have been.

Yuri looked at the pancake piece on the fork, then back to Flynn.

"Eating breakfast? Damn, that brother of yours is a good cook, Luke, " he said before continuing eating.

Flynn smacked his other hand down on the table in frustration, making Luke jump.

"That's not what I mean!" he snapped, glaring at the former knight.

Yuri gave an apologetic look to Luke, who looked worried because Flynn looked ready to flip the table and pound Yuri's face in. He sighed, and leaned forward to address the raging blonde.

"Flynn, come on. Are you trying to scare Luke away or something? You do this to _everyone_ I associate with, and it takes me a week to get them to look me in the eye again because you fill their heads with stories about 'big bad, murdering, vile, Yuri'! You even did this to Karol when we started Brave Vesperia! I don't really get _why_ you're doing this, because you're essentially ruining every relationship I have, Flynn," Yuri growled, eyes narrowed.

Flynn recoiled slightly before straightening himself up.

"I... Well... I didn't want Luke getting any false pretenses about your personality, and..." he began, before Luke cut him off.

"I think I know Yuri pretty well, Flynn. I may not have known him as long as you, but..."

Luke looked over at Yuri, smiling sincerely.

"I like Yuri. A lot. And I trust him."

Yuri smiled back, and Luke flushed, and Flynn was again, making a great impression of a Meggorian Fish. The redhead turned back to the blonde, and bowed his head slightly.

"Flynn, if you were trying to protect me, I appreciate it, but you don't need to. Thank you, though," he said earnestly.

Flynn was left fairly speechless, and Yuri cleared his throat to break the silence. He stoop up, holding Luke's plate, and motioned for Luke to get up too.

"Come on, Luke, I'll make you some croquettes. It's the least I can do after this moron ruined your morning and I ate your pancakes."

Luke's green eyes sparkled as he grinned, jumping up and joining Yuri at his side.

"Sounds great! Yuri's special love-filled croquettes, right?"

"But of course. Anything less would be unsatisfactory."

The two walked off, chatting and laughing, and Flynn slumped back in his chair and let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding. It was an Imperial Knight's sworn duty to protect, but...

Well.

Not everyone need protection, and he couldn't protect everyone from Yuri Lowell.

And some people just didn't need his protection at all.

* * *

><p><strong>YOU ACTUALLY WRITE A STORY AND IT'S <em>THIS<em> DRECK?**

**BOO HIISSS**

**haha anyhow, I blame Pixiv for the Yuri/Luke.**

**Another thing worth pointing out- it's implied that in the Radiant Mythology series, all the different Tales worlds are all in one, which is why Flynn refers to their homeland as a "country" and not a "planet" or something. So yeah. AU? I'm not too sure.  
><strong>

**Apologies for any out of character moments, I based a smidge of Yuri's personality in this off of part of the fandom's headcanon (ie Yuri/Everyone).**

**Enjoyed this? Thought it was bad? Leave me your thoughts, I'd love to hear them!  
><strong>


End file.
